Cause I'm Lois Lane
by Kia'a Morris
Summary: Just something about Lois being Lois. She is totally AWESOME! And boy does she know it! Lois\Clark (warning: There are some mild swearing) Please give it a chance. It's a one-shot but I might do a follow up though.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything….._**yet. **__Jokes. Lol. _

* * *

(_**This is written in Lois's POV**_)

"What do you mean he quit?!" I screamed.

"You mean to tell me that Smallville ditched me to play sick puppy with _**that Diana whatshername?!**_" I yelled. _Who does that four eyes think he is?...That jerk, Leaving me just when I needed him...And **that, I will never** **admit to** **him nor to anyone! EVER!**  
_

"Really Lane? Kent is a grown man that can make his own decisions when it comes to these sorts of things. Now that Prince woman is a looker, what would I give to be Clark Kent right now" murmured Perry. "I don't see what's the problem" continued Perry.

"The problem, _**Perry**_, Is the principles of partnership. And he broke the first rule of our partnership!" I yelled, getting more pissed.

"Which is?" questioned Perry.

"Pros before _**Ho's**_**!**" I seethed menacingly. _The nerve of him! _

"Now Lane—" said Perry in a reprimanding voice.

"Don't _**Lane**_ me Perry! What? Are you defending him now? Is that it Perry?" I interrupted him. _Now I'm insanely_ _pissed_!

"No that's not what I—" Perry started saying, _but all I could hear was Blahblahblahjustplainold **BULLSHIT!** _

_Men! Bunch of pigs they are! I knew this day would come. . . Clarkfoureyes leaving me cause of some hot chick. **Me!** The** Lois Lane!** I mean I eat interns for Breakfast for goodness sake! _

"—you know what I think?" Perry asked_._

"No I don't want to know what you _**think!**" _

"I think you have fallen for him" smiled Perry.

"_**Hah!**_ First of all I don't fall, OK, Lois Lane does not fall for anyone especially not for farm boys. And second I'm insulted that you would even think I'm in love with him! And that I'm jealous that he's with a woman who is _way_ _**way**_ out of his league and Th—" I stopped rambling when I noticed Perry smiling at me. As in a BIG smile that you wear when you know something I don't which I hate because I'm the one who usually knows everything.

"What?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC**

* * *

...

I was glaring at Perry, waiting for him to answer me. "What Perry?!" I yelled impatiently.

"Oh it's just that it's funny how you came up with the word **Love** when I said Like….." smirked Perry.

_…I…he. Why that good-for-nothing Bastard! _

"I said no such thing!" I said incredulously._ Did I really say that? **Damn.**_

"Yes you did. I heard it. Hell the whole world heard it Lane! Look, Lois, I know what you are going through right now, I've been there and it doesn't take a blind fool to see that you are obviously in love with the boy-"

"Stop right there Perry! I have **NO** whatsoever _**feelings**_ for Clark! What? Are you a psychiatrist now? Huh? Is that it?" I angrily puffed. But before Perry could say anymore rubbish, I walked out of his office, ignoring the stares that the just recently argument may have attracted and straight into the elevator. _Lord please help me not to kill anyone on the way to my apartment because that would be…..unfortunate._

"Hey Lois" said an annoyingly familiar voice. _**Too late.**_

"Not right now Jimmy, I'm in a _**dontfuckwithmemood **_right now so beat it kid!" I yelled angrily.

"OK" said Jimmy nonchalantly, obviously use to it.

"What's her problem?" I heard someone whispered._ They do know that I can hear them right? __**Hah! Interns!**_

"Don't know but I know enough not to mess with her when she's like that" Jimmy whispered back.

_Good boy. Memo to self-conscious, buy Jimmy a new sweater for Christmas, the ones with that cute little snowman from that Disney movie. What was it called? Frozen?. _The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor.

I got out and walked towards the exit of the building when suddenly the whole place shook. _**An earthquake! **_But as soon as it came, it stopped.

_Huh. Must have been __**him**__. Probably having some smexy time with that Wonder __**Bitch! **Just like Smallville and that little 'I'm miss pretty and proper with a smoking hot body'. Whatever. **  
**_

"Taxi!" I yelled. I hopped in as it stopped and gave the address. _Oh man. I need something that is deep-fried and smothered in chocolate! Hmm…chocolate!_

As the taxi stopped in front of my apartment, I paid the driver and wished him a good day. Got inside my apartment and headed straight for the shower_. I can't remember why I even argued with Perry. Maybe Perry's right. Maybe I do have feelings for Clark...Oh god, I feel like choking myself! Like I would ever have feelings for** that**! That...uh... **Buffoon! **__**Hah! **__If Clark thinks he can get rid of me that easily, well he can go and __**Fuck himself!**__ Why? Cause I'm __**Fucking Lois Lane! That's why.**_

**LCLCLCLC**

* * *

**A\N:**_ Hi! This is my first time writing a one-shot fan fiction so plsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss be very gentle with me. Please forgive the swears but I really had to add them. In this one-shot Lois does not know that Clark is Superman.  
_

_**Reason: **__hmm-mm I just wanted to write something about Lois because I love her just as much as I love reading fan Fiction. I hate the way DC Comics treat Lois Lane, like she's nothing now that Superman and Wonder woman are together! They just kicked her to the curb now that they have no use for her! Argh! I just hate them!_

Enough about my rambling and I hope you would be kind enough to leave me a review. Thank you for taking the time to read my one-shot.

Bye!


End file.
